idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids' WB: Continuum Collapse
Kids' WB: Continuum Collapse is an American adventure-science fiction-comedy video game based on WB Kids. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on October 2, 2019. Synopsis After Billy accidentally released a powerful entity who is out to to destroy and reconstruct the WarnerVerse into his own image, Father Time and the Kids' WB heroes must band together in order to stop TBD. Characters Playable Warner Bros. Animation * Bugs Bunny - an anthromorphic bunny who is the mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. * Lola Bunny - Bugs' love interest who TBD. * Daffy Duck - Bugs' best friend and sometimes rival who joins TBD. ** Porky Pig - Bugs and Daffy's second best friend who TBD. * Tasmanian Devil - TBD * Buster and Babs Bunny - TBD * Plucky Duck '''- TBD * '''Hamton J. Pig - TBD * Furrball - TBD * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner - TBD * Ryan Morrison - TBD * Samantha Eres - TBD * Toby Lockwood * Laura McCohen * Lily Courter * Gleeful Petey * Kevin * Doris Dynamite * Dyan Dynamite * Demo Dynamite * Rosie Dynamite * Kendra Dynamite * Diesel Dynamite * Carrie Dynamite * Kathy Dynamite * Junior - TBD. * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy - TBD ** Tommy the Opossum - TBD ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog - TBD * Wesley Ledlow/The Wesdragon - TBD * Trent Wright - TBD * Evelynn Rodriguez - TBD * Alexis Doll - TBD * Ashton Paintders - TBD ** Shoney Paintders - TBD * Miranda Phillips - TBD ** Implio - TBD ** Coco the Cat - TBD * Charlotte Painex - a Face Paint witch who aids the heroes to TBD. ** Tux - TBD Hanna-Barbera * Scooby-Doo - TBD ** Shaggy Rogers - TBD * Fred Jones - TBD * Daphne Blake - TBD * Velma Dinkley - TBD * Yogi Bear - TBD * Boo-Boo Bear - TBD * Cindy Bear '''- TBD * '''Huckleberry Hound - TBD * Quick Draw McGraw '- TBD * '''Baba Looey '- TBD * 'Snagglepuss '- TBD * '''Captain Caveman - TBD * Dee Dee Skyes - TBD * Brenda Chance - TBD * Taffy Dare - TBD * Mr. Froz - TBD * Red Sal - TBD * Gear - TBD * Peter Perfect - TBD * Penelope Pitstop - TBD * I.Q. Ickly - TBD * Bella '''- TBD ** '''Tiny - TBD * Dick Dastardly - TBD ** Muttley - TBD * Collin - TBD * Haley '''- TBD * '''Mattie - TBD * Hannah - TBD * Dog - TBD * Nancy - TBD * Kelsie - TBD * Elisha - TBD * Chris - TBD * Jay - TBD * Tyler '''- TBD * '''Wilber P. Knight - TBD DC Comics * Teen Titans ** Robin - TBD ** Beast Boy - TBD ** Cyborg - TBD ** Starfire - TBD ** Raven - TBD Others * Courtney * Gwen * Izzy * Noah * Bridgette * Harold * Beth * Owen * Duncan * Heather * Lindsay * Scott * Lightning * Jo * Beth * DJ * Mike * Zoey * Cameron * Sam * Chhota Bheem - TBD * Chutki - TBD * Mighty Raju - TBD * Jaggu - TBD * Kalia '''- TBD * '''Dholu and Bholu - TBD * Kichak - TBD * Chhota Manu - TBD * Rai - TBD * Sena - TBD * Finn - TBD * Donha - TBD * Tori - TBD * Hak - TBD * Ultraman - TBD * Ace McDougal ** Hugo * Charles Skinner * Henry Skinner * Edward Skinner * Julia Skinner * Tara Skinner * Danger Mouse ** Penfold * The Supernoobs ** Tyler Bowman ** Kevin Reynolds ** Jennifer Shope ** Theodore Roachmont * Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug ** Tikki * Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir ** Plagg * Alya Césaire / Rena Rouge * Nino Lahiffe / Carapace * Chloé Bourgeois / Queen Bee * Zak Storm * Cece Lejune * Crogar * Caramba * Clovis * Calabrass * Grizzy * Pat ** Lola * Michelle Fairchild * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Julia Cooper * Dory Skornik * Rita Finucci * Sam Ryan * Will Bradley * Alice * Unicorn * Ollie * Cupcake B. Goody * Dino * Derek Dynamo ** Super Dinosaur * Erin Kingston * Erica Kingston Guest * Princess Unikitty - TBD